


What is Love?

by echokomfloukru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Raven Reyes-centric, Raven loves food and rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Four Things Raven loves about Earth. Raven centric with a dash of Braven. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Love?

1.  
Raven loved the rain. The ground was threatening and to see it turned to mush made her smile. She also loved the way it felt on her face, like little tears from sky returning to her and sprinkling her in love. It soaked her hair and made her clothes stick to her clothes, but she loved it nonetheless. It’s the only thing on earth that hasn’t harmed yet. She hoped it would stay that way too. She loved the smell most of all. The ark smelled like oxygen deprivation, hopelessness, and engine grease. The rain smelled so much better.

2.  
Raven loves campfires. She remembers shooting through the sky in a blazing fire, she can still feel some of it in her veins. She loves being surrounded by peace and the people she’s come to care about. (On the Ark, there was only Finn.)  
But she doesn’t say that because Finn is gone now. Now, she has all the people she cares about. Octavia is telling a story about a girl who traded her voice for feet and a chance at love, shooting Bellamy looks every time he opens his mouth to correct her because ‘She knows the damn story, Bell, shut up’  
Bellamy huffs and looks down like a kid who just got put in time off, mumbling something about the witch’s name being Ursula, not Cruella and dogs with black spots.  
I laugh and continue to listen intently to Octavia’s story just like everyone else. Miller rests his head on Monty shoulder, Lincoln is sitting beside Octavia looking a little bored, and I keep sneaking glances at Bellamy out of the corner of my eye, not that anyone was paying any attention to me.

3\. Food  
Raven never understood the importance of food. Her mama was always giving hers to Nygel, so it couldn’t be too important, right?  
As she got older, food became a big problem. Sinclair wouldn’t let her work if she didn’t eat. She met Finn and she didn’t have to worry so much. She never took too much, only if to not have Sinclair worrying about her.  
On earth, she ate what she wanted and how much she wanted, which was a lot. Deer, wolves, bears, berries, and water that tasted like heaven, or the closest thing she would ever get to it.

4\. Bellamy  
Raven loved waking up in the morning, her body curled around his. She loved tracing the freckles on his back and running through his hair with her fingers. She loved how he leaned into her touch, unconsciously, purring like a cat. She loved the way he looked at her in the morning through his groggy, half-wake eyes. Raven loved Bellamy, the same way he loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I made a thing. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
